ChuuniBoy
by Lichi2
Summary: Kanako es un chico que sufre del sindrome de octavo grado, creyendo que es un demonio, lo cual lo deja aislado de los demás jóvenes de su edad, siendo ayudado por su mejor amigo en la preparatoria donde estudian juntos/ Historia Original - Yaoi y Yuri
1. El demonio que no lo es

Desde el octavo grado shimara kanako, se cree un demonio proveniente del inframundo, atrapado en el mundo de los humanos con el proposito de buscar subditos para el señor de las tinieblas, al menos eso es lo que su imaginacion le hacia pensar,el unico que lo soportaba con sus locuras era su amigo y vecino de la infancia retsuka tomoki,quien siempre lo acompañaba en clases y lo salvaba de los problemas en que se metia por causa de este extraño sindrome al cual tomoki llamaba embargo, no estarian juntos por siempre, ya qu la empresa del padre de tomoki lo trasladaba a tokyo,como jefe supervisor de una nueva planta, lo que aumentaria su salario la noche el joven va a la casa de kanako y lo ve sobre el tejado moviendo su capa,asi que sube por las escaleras y se le une

-kanako necesitamos hablar de algo importante

-de acuerdo, dejare mi conversacion con las ondas magneticas que me envia mi señor oscuro-se sienta en las tejas-habla mi fiel amigo

-¿puede ser en tu cuarto? es que..-mira el vacio con temor

-ya veo, aun le temes a las alturas tomo

-si y ni se te ocurra burlarte de mi kanakota(abreviatura de kanako e idiota)

-no lo hare, lo juro por los mil mares de la desesperanza-le dice poniendo su mano en el pecho-¿te ayudo a bajar?

-no-le responde apenado bajando de alli, ya en el cuarto se relaja sentado en la cama

-habla ¿que informacion posees para detener mi platica con el señor oscuro tomo?

-deja de ser un chuuni por un momento,esto es serio kanako

-si,disculpa-se sienta a su lado-¿que pasa?

-a mi padre lo ascendieron en su trabajo-le dice sin mirarlo

-eso es bueno ¿verdad?-le dice alegre

-no lo es, porque su nuevo puesto como jefe supervisor es en tokyo, en la nueva planta de la empresa donde labora

-ah ya veo, ¿te vas a mudar?-le dice tranquilo tratando de no quebrarse al notar que sus manos temblaban al hablar de aquello,poniendose de pie coge su katana y alzandola-no te preocupes algun dia elseñor del destino cruzara nuestros caminos y mientras ese suceso ocurra yo, el demonio king fire of the darkner me ocultare de mis enemigos usando mi poder de ilusion haciendoles creer que soy un simple humano,por eso-sentandose le coloca la mano sobre la suya-estare bien tomo,podremos hablar por telefono o por nuestro correo ¿no?-sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas mientras le sonreia

-kanako-lo abraza y lloran la separacion

Esta se realiza una semana despues, tomoki coloca su maleta en el vehiculo, mira hacia la casa de kanako pero este ni siquiera sale a despedirlo,ya en el vehiculo recibe un mensaje de su parte

-"EL SEÑOR OSCURO SE MOLESTARA SI ME VE EXPRESAR EMOCIONES DE NUEVO COMO AQUELLA NOCHE,ASI QUE COMO KING FIRE OF THE DARKNER Y COMO KANAKO TE DESEO SUERTE EN TU NUEVA EXISTENCIA Y ALGUN DIA NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER"

-kanakota-dice emocionado tomoki

En su habitacion en tanto por unos momentos kanako ve alejarse a tomoki y cae llorando como un niño,desahogando la pena que le embargaba al verlo partir...


	2. El demonio es transferido

Tomoki estaba preocupado de su amigo que dejase al mudarse de su ciudad,asi que lo llama cada vez que le era posible o se comunicaba con el atraves de su correo electronico o enviandole cartas recomendandole siempre en cada uno como debia comportarse para no ser hostigado por su sindrome de chuuni lo que lo aliviaba cada vez que kanako le contaba como le estaba yendo en su vida diaria,una noche platican por telefono

-el maestro me felicito tomo,ya que fui el unico en resolver su problema matematico,soy un genio

-me alegro mucho por ti kanako

-¿como es la vida en tokyo?

-rapida, nadie en la calle se mira ni se habla,son como estatuas sin alma

-ah,tal vez necesitan la posima de la amistad del hada marina

-kanakota-le dice serio

-disculpa..etto ¿cuando vas a venir?

-no lo se,mi padre esta muy ocupado con su nuevo puesto,lo siento

-no importa,me basta con oir tu voz tomoki-en eso se queda en silencio lo que preocupa a tomoki

-¿kanako que sucede?

-perdon,me llama la bruja oscura aprobar sus pocimas,te contactare mañana en esta misma señal,cambio y fuera-cuelga y abrazando su almohada con fuerza-tomoki estoy asustado

Lo que no sabia tomoki era que su amigo le mentia en sus mensajes y lo que le contaba por telefono,ya que desde hace una semana no iba a clases porque un grupo de chicos lo acosaba por ser diferente,por ese motivo pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo enclaustrado en su casa,en eso suena el golpeteo de su puerta,era su madre que preocupada por el le consulta

-hijo ¿vas a bajar a cenar?

-dejad los alimentos del demonio king fire of darkner afuera bruja oscura

-no se lo que dices pero dejare junto a tu puerta la bandeja e hijo por favor sal mañana ¿si?

-"no puedo,sin tomoki aqui no soy nada,solo un demonio a quien le cortaron sus alas"-piensa ocultado bajo sus sabanas

En el comedor esperaba el padre del joven,su mujer llega y el le consulta

-¿lograste convencerlo para que baje a cenar?

-no,me hablo en forma extraña y ordeno de nuevo poner su bandeja de comida fuera de su puerta-luego con los ojos llorosos-¿que haremos querido,sin tomoki kun nuestro hijo se volvera loco

-lo se y he tomado una decision mi amor

-¿cual querido?

-enviare a kanako a vivir por un tiempo a tokyo donde su amigo,estoy seguro de que tomoki lo sanara de su enfermedad

A la mañana siguiente cuando kanako iba al baño se topa con su padre

-¿extrañas a tomoki?

-padre yo-agacha la cabeza sin saber que decirle

-responde kanako ¿lo extrañas?

-si..tomo es mi unico amigo en el mundo de los demonios pero el se ha marchado a tierras lejanas y-lo mira serio-perdon,dije de nuevo cosas sin sentido papa

-olvidalo kanako-se le acerca y colocando su mano en su hombro-seras tranferido a la escuela de tomoki

-eh-se asombra-¿eso es cierto padre?

-asi es estando con tomoki podras llevar una vida normal ¿no?

-si,me esforzare para que estes orgulloso de mi-le responde muy contento

En tokyo,en su escuela tomoki revisaba sus apuntes cuando tsukimari ryu se le acerca entusiasmado y le comenta algo que escuchase por los pasillos del colegio

-hoy llega un alumno nuevo de intercambioy por lo que escuche se trata de una estudiante-luego acota emocionado- ah kanako chan que nombre maravilloso le hancolocado,tal vez sea el destino tomoki y ella sea la mitad que necesito

-"kanako eh,ese nombre me recuerda a esa chico"-estaban en eso cuando llega la sensei y presenta la nueva estudiante,que en realidad era unhombre y el amigo que dejase atras-ahh!...


	3. El familiar del demonio

Tomoki no entendia porque kanako estaba frente a el en su salon de clases,todos lo chicos estaban en cierto modo decepcionados al ver que se trataba de un chico y no una mujer como ellos preguntarle que hacia alli pero el era interrogado por las chicas del salon

LLegada la hora del descanso aprovecha y cogiendo su mano se lo lleva corriendo con el hacia la azotea para poder conversar sin ser molestados

-¿que haces aqui kanako?

-la bruja oscura y el ogro mayor decidieron enviarme a este reino mi caballero blanco

-no hables chuuni y explicate-le dice serio

-perdon yo-se acerca a la reja y apretandola con sus manos mira el piso-no era feliz en nuestra ciudad desde que te mudaste tomo

-pero cuando te preguntaba las veces que hablamos decias que estabas bien y que te llevabas bien con tus compañeros de clase

-lo dije para no preocuparte,pero como ves-lo mira-preocupe a mis padres y me enviaron a este lugar,lamento si te menti

-asi que te ¿sentias solo de nuevo?

-si-sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas-perdona por traerte el caos de nuevo a tu existencia

-no digas tonterias,eres mi amigo y voy a cuidarte de nuevo kanako

-gracias-lo abraza y tomoki se estremece lo que lo incomoda separandose-escucha kanako

-si

-no puedes hablar chuuni o sera lo mismo que en nuestra antigua escuela,puedes hacerlo fuera de aqui ¿entendiste?

-lo hare noble caballero-le hace una reverencia

-kanakota-solo le responde apenado

De ese modo kanako se comporta normal tanto en el salon como en los pasillos,sin apartarse de tomoki hasta que este lo llama la inchou(delegada del salon) para que la ayudase a llevar unos libros al salon de solo va al jardin y se pone a observar un viejo arbol,en eso escucha un maullido y curioso se sube al arbol por unas ramas y se topa con un pequeño gato blanco de ojos color cielo,el cual quedase atrapado en una de las ramas del arbol

-te ayudare-le dice cogiendolo para luego saltar al piso-desde hoy mi noble amigo seras mi familiar

Tomoki despues de terminar su trabajo busca a kanako,despues de un largo rato da con el en una banca y se le acerca descubriendo al gato en su regazo

-¿que haces con ese gato kanako?

-no es un gato,es un bakeneko,un youkai felino y mi familiar noble caballero

-okey,pero kanako

-king fire-le dice serio

-esta bien,king fire,no puedes tener a ese a..digo bakeneko en la zona de la escuela o el rey de esta zona te apresara-le dice siguiendo su juego

-ire a casa con bola de nieve,asi el rey no le hara daño tomoki-se levanta en eso el gato se le escapa huyendo por un arbusto-bola de nieve

-dejalo ir,es lo mejor

-si-le dice apenado

Despues de eso kanako se comporta normal en el salon y al regresar a casa tomoki se preocupa al verlo silencioso y decide sacarlo de ese mundo siguiendo su juego

-king fire,el bakeneko se fue porque las fuerzas del mal iban tras su captura y no deseaba lastimar a su amo que le salvase la vida

-ya noble sentimiento

-te recompesare la perdida de tu familiar

-eh-no lo entiende

Ya en casa de tomoki,este se alegra de que kanako viviese alli,el estaba en su habitacion mirando la luna por la ventana abierta cuando llega tomoki quien traia algo con el envuelto en papel de regalo

-¿y esto?-le dice kanako desconcertado

-es un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado,espero que te guste kanako

-gracias-al abrirlo se topa con un peluche de gato muy parecido al que salvase en la escuela-bola de nieve

-ya se que no es tu familiar pero ¿puedes aceptar esto en su lugar? sera el lazo entre king fire y su caballero blanco

-si-se emociona y sonriendo-gracias tomoki

-"¿que me pasa?mi corazon esta acelerado y solo por ver el rostro feliz de kanako"-piensa tomoki sorprendido sin saber que este seria el cambio en la relacion que habia llevado hasta ese dia con su amigo


	4. La 'Vaca Akuma' y el Demonio

Kanako poco a poco va conociendo a sus nuevos compañeros de salon gracias a tomoki quien le daba instrucciones de como dia lo busca para pedirle consejo sobre peliculas,cuando lo ve conversando con una chica de grandes pechos que era de otro salon, lo que no le agrada doliendole el pecho

-"seguro esa vaca akuma me ha puesto un conjuro magico que afecta mi corazon y si..¿le hace lo mismo a mi caballero blanco y lo lleva a la obscuridad con sus grandes pechos?,mi deber como su rey demonio es liberarlo de esa amenaza"-piensa serio apretando la mano se les acerca algo temeroso,luego se da valor y les habla-etto..tomoki

-¿que se te ofrece?

-hablar contigo de algo importante pero no aqui,¿se puede?

-okey,nos vemos masaomi chan

-si-le sonrie yendose mientras ellos dos se quedan a comienzo kanako no decia nada,luego toma saliva y le dice serio

-te prohibo como tu rey que veas a la vaca akuma tomo

-¿vaca akuma?-no lo entendia-¿de que hablas?explicate por favor

-de esa akuma con quien entablaste una conversacion de amistad tomo-le dice acercandose serio-seguro te labo el cerebro y ahora te iras a su bando para atacarme ¿no?

-espera kanakota,masaomi san es la inchou del salon b y la encargada del festival escolar,no es un akuma como dices-le dice serio

-¿que queria contigo?-le consulta serio

-pedirme consejo para la ubicacion de los puestos en el patio,solo eso asi que no te preocupes y no la llames mas vaca akuma

-¿la estas defendiendo?-le consulta emocionado-pense que eras mi noble caballero blanco pero..pero estaba equivocado,al fin de cuentas aunque me mude a tokyo contigo sigo estando solo como al principio

-kanako ¿que te pasa?,estas actuando extraño-le dice asombrado tomoki

-no me pasa nada olvidalo-se va sin que el lo detenga

En un muro adjunto al gimnacio kanako se detiene y medita lo ocurrido con tomoki,sintiendose culpable pero tambien muy confundido con sus sentimientos

-no debi enojarme con tomo..pero-agacha la cabeza-no me gusta verlo con ella..me duele el pecho-se agarra la camisa apretando el puño

De regreso en la casa quiere disculparse con tomoki pero las palabras no le salen y sube a su la cena su asiento estaba vacio,tomoki lo mira algo preocupado,en eso su madre le habla

-tomokun ¿paso algo con kanakochan?,hoy llego solo de la escuela y se veia triste, ¿le hiciste algo?

-recuerda que sus padres nos lo recomendaron para ayudarle a salir de su enfermedad hijo-acota el padre

-ire a verlo-solo indica de pie saliendo al pasillo

En su cuarto kanako practicaba diferentes formas de disculparse con un almohadon,haciendolo pasar por tomoki

-tomo tu rey es benevolente y por esta vez te perdona tu insolencia y..y te acepta de regreso a su gremio,debes estar agradecido y be.. -pone los labios,avergonzado da giros por la habitacion chocando con el meson que habia alertando a tomoki que entra apresurado

-kanako..¿estas bien?-lo mira asombrado en el piso-¿que haces?

-nada-dice sentandose tocandose la cabeza que aun le dolia-¿que quieres?

-mis padres estan preocupados porque no bajaste a cenar

-ya veo-indica decilucionado-solo ellos ¿no?

-kanako ¿que te pasa? has estado muy extraño hoy ademas lo que paso en la escuela

-hablando de eso..tomo yo-se siente nervioso y aprieta las manos en sus piernas-lo siento,no debi decirte esas cosas,prometi no decir cosas chuuni y rompi mi palabra,en verdad lo lamento mucho

-vamos,eso ya lo olvide,ademas somos amigos ¿verdad? y los amigos se perdonan todo

-amigos ¿eh'-dice decepcionado,desconcertando a tomoki

-en verdad ¿estas bien?,no tienes buena cara

-me duele un poco la cabeza-le dice sin verlo

-¿de veras?-se le acerca preocupado colocando su frente sobre la suya lo que lo averguenza bastante-no,no tienes fiebre

-¿q-que haces?

-disculpa-se separa-mama me hacia esto cuando estaba enfermo

-ah,¿puedes salir?,quiero dormir tomoki

-de acuerdo,si te sientes mal es lo mejor-se pone de pie-cualquier cosa que necesites me avisas ¿de acuerdo?

-si,buenas noches

-buenas-sale y cuando lo hace kanako llora dandose cuenta de que tomoki nunca sentiria lo que el sentia por el...


	5. El demonio se enferma tambien

Kanako despues de lo sucedido con tomoki en su habitacion no era capaz de verlo a la cara,durante el dia lo evade pasando la mayor parte de tiempo solo lo que preocupa a tomoki quien intenta acercarsele varias veces en la escuela pero el huye dando siempre una excusa para no tenerlo cerca ya que su pecho le dolia y su corazon se le aceleraba al punto de kanako que esta actitud que estaba tomando frente a tomoki terminaria por cortar su amistad,solo era capaz de eso hasta que pudiese decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos sin que tenga que huir nuevamente de el

Un dia lo ve salir del salon de maestros con masaomi y su tristeza era grande ya que lo estaba acercando a ella con su salia del instituto comienza a llover y como estaba preocupado por lo que le pasaba con tomoki olvida su paraguas

-señor obscuro hoy me habeis abandonado tambien-suspira y se va corriendo colocando su potafolio sobre la cabeza para protegerse

En tanto omoki llega despues a la entrada con masaomi y viendo la lluvia piensa

-"¿habra traido su paragua kanako?

-¿pasa algo tomoki san?

-no-saca su paragua y lo abre-nos vemos mañana

-si,gracias por los consejos que me diste hoy

-fue un placer,adios-se marcha mientras ella lo mira sonrojada

En la casa kanako encuentra una nota de los padres de tomoki:REGRESAREMOS MAÑANA TEMPRANO,CUIDEN DE LA CASA

-vaya hoy los poderes de la obscuridad no estan conmigo,ah que frio hace-luego estornuda y se va a dar un baño de tina tarde en su cama se cubre completamente,tenia la cara enrojecida y mira el techo-hoy no es mi dia..aaaachisss

Mientras trataba de dormir llega tomoki y ve la nota de sus padres,va hasta la cocina y revisa la nevera encontrando aun tapado la cena de kanako y se a su habitacion,pasando por la de el escucha la toz y los estornudos y entra

-kanako,¿estas bien?

-s-si-le dice tapado-¿viste la nota que dejaron tus padres?

-mm..etto ¿no quieres comer algo?

-no,estoy cansado

-ya veo,buenas noches

-buenas

Tomoki sale pero estaba preocupado,baja y trata de cenar pero mira el piso de arriba,al final despues de labar sus platos sube y se detiene junto a a puerta de kanako,en eso lo escucha quejarse y entra acercandose a la cama lo ve todo rojo

-kanako

-no..tomo..por favor..yo-se quejaba y tomoki le toca la frente dandose cuenta con miedo que estaba con mucha fiebre-yo..yo

-kanako-se asusta-tranquilo ire por compresas frias y medicamentos asi que resiste por favor-se va corriendo hasta el dormitorio de sus padres y desesperado revuelve todo en busca del botiquin-donde esta ¡diablo!-en eso da con el y regresa donde kanako

Le coloca un paño humedo y ayudandolo a sentarse le da el medicamento para la fiebre

-con cuidado

-lo siento..tomo-le dice adormilado

-no llevaste tu paragua ¿verdad?

-no,para ser..un rey demonio,soy bastante...torpe ¿no?-le dice sonriendo debil

-tal vez,ahora descansa,ire a por agua-lo deja recostado,cuando se iba el le agarra la mano y lo besa en la boca-kana..ko

-perdon-se queda dormido nuevamente,mientras tomoki no sabia como actuar ante esto

Durante el resto de la noche kanako presenta mucha fiebre que lo hace delirar,mientras tomoki le colocaba compresas frias muy preocupado

-tienes que recuperarte para que me expliques lo de ese beso-le dice

LLegado un nuevo amanecer kanako despierta sin fiebre descubriendo a tomoki junto a el mirandolo contento

-¿te sientes mejor?

-si,lamento como te he tratado tomo

-olvidalo,me alegra verte bien

-lo siento,por mi causa no podiste dormir bien-le dice agachando la cabeza

-no te disculpes,ahora descansa,¿quieres algo?

-si,king fire tiene hambre

-bien,te traere algo y luego cuando estes mejor hablaremos

-¿hablar? ¿de que?

-despues lo sabras-se marcha mientras kanako queda confundido con sus palabras


	6. Recuerdos de Antaño del demonio

Mientras kanako se reponia de su resfrio recuerda su infancia al lado de tomoki y un acontecimiento que cambiaria su

vida a lo que era hoy

"Estaba en su casa viendo television cuando ve un anuncio del comike(lugar donde se venden mangas de anime),que

seria dentro de un par de dias,queria ir ya que aquella publicidad llama enormemente su atencion,asi que corre donde

tomoki que era su vecino y amigo

-vamos al comike tomo

-¿comike? esos lugares son para otakus kanako-le dice serio(otakus son los fans del anime japones)

-vamos,te dare lo que quieras a cambio de que me lleves alla

-¿lo que sea?

-si,lo que sea

-veamos,haras mis deberes por una semana

-okey,es un trato

-hagamos el juramento-le estira el dedo meñique de su mano derecha

Kanako al principio duda pero su deseo de ir a ese comike era mayor asi que coloca su dedo sobre el de tomoki y

ambos a la vez

-que lo que juramos aqui se cumpla o mil agujas se comera quien rompa este pacto

Asi pasan los dias,kanako logra de que sus padres le diesen permiso para pasar unos dias donde un tio que era

bastante singular y convence a los padres de tomoki para que lo dejasen ir

En el autobus hacia el centro de la ciudad ambos niños platican sobre este personaje

-¿como es tu tio kanako?

-es un señor de edad mayor,el me cuidaba a veces,tiene muchos libros y juguetes divertidos,te va a gustar su casa

tomo

-vaya,ya quiero conocerlo

LLegan al sector donde el vivia y tomoki se sorprende al ver una casona de dos pisos con colores vivos y rodeadas de

gnomos que cuidaban el la reja pasan junto a unos rosales y kanako se detiene junto a un gnomo

-este soy yo

-¿tu?

-si,mi tio lo hizo para mi,se llama kana

-¿tu tio hace muñecos?

-solo gnomos,le dire que haga uno para ti

Entran a la casona y tomoki se topa con juguetes por todas partes lo que le agrada mucho

-espera aqui,ire por mi tio

-si-dice asombrado

Se acerca a una casita de muñecas,en eso llega kanako con su tio,un sujeto de barba blanca

-hola tomoki,mi sobrino me dijo que vinieron para ir al comike de mañana ¿verdad?

-si señor

-soy takeoshi puedes llamarme asi

-takeoshi san ¿iras con nosotros al comike?-le dice kanako

-claro,ni loco me pierdo un evento de esos

Aquel hombre se presentaba como otro niño a los ojos de tomoki


	7. La fusion del demonio y el caballero

Despues de su fiebre kanako aun no recordaba bien lo que le ocurriese esa noche y se preocupa de haber hablado de mas y de haberle confesado a tomoki sus verdaderos sentimientos,Se van juntos a clases,lo observa pero el mira hacia otro lado ya que no era capaz de decirle sobre el beso que le diese durante su delirio,ya que al igual que kanako estaba sintiendo cosas extrañas por el lo que lo preocupa ya que no deseaba perder su amistad.

En el instituto kanako trata varias de acercarse a tomoki para hablar de esa noche pero el siempre lo esquivaba,Ese dia llega al salon un nuevo estudiante,el cual era bastante singular ya que usaba un sombrero de gato,lo que alegra a kanako

-que kway-solo acota sonriendo

-es un tonto-susurra enojado tomoki al verlo entusiasmado,luego piensa-"¿que me pasa? acaso estoy...no,no,no puede ser"-mueve la cabeza desconcertando a masaomi que lo miraba

Durante el receso nadie se acerca a saludar al nuevo estudiante,tal vez por su singular apariencia y por la forma como se presentase:ESPERO QUE NOS LLEVEMOS BIEN NYA".Aquellas palabras lo apartan del grupo convirtiendolo en un renegado del sabia lo que era sentirse excluido por ser diferente por su antiguo instituto y no duda en acercarsele,lo que no le agrada a tomoki que se coloca frente a el

-¿a donde vas kanako?

-a saludar a issei

-dejalo,no lo hagas

-pero tomo ¿por que?-le dice asombrado con su actitud

-porque tambien te excluiran de la clase kanako,sarakato es diferente a los demas

-el es como yo aunque no lo oculta,el vive lo que es en libertad tomo por eso los demas lo han dejado solo y por eso lo convertire en mi sirviente como tu

-kanako entiende si te juntas con el la clase entera te dara la espalda

-dime ¿eso te incluye a ti tambien tomo?

-yo-no le podia decir que su aproximacion al nuevo le causaba celos mas que preocupacion de que sus compañeros de clase aislaran tambien a kanako-haz lo que quieras-se marcha a su asiento se anima y se acerca a issei que miraba un gato en la ventana mientras le ofrecia un pescadito que siempre lleva con el

-hola-le dice kanako

-hola nya,eres el primero que me saluda nya

-me gusta tu sombrero de neko

-gracias nya-lo coge-es una lastima que no pueda usarlo aqui nya

-te gustan mucho los gatos ¿no?

-si,ellos me entienden nya por eso deseo ser su amigo nya-luego acota poniendose serio-¿sabes? por mi amor a los gatos me he quedado sin amigos,he tratado de dejar de quererlos pero no puedo,es algo que llevo aqui dentro-le enseña su pecho-¿soy extraño verdad nya?

-no,eres como yo-le explica todo de como se hacia llamar y que padecia del sindrome del octavo grado,al finalizar-por eso te entiendo etto issei ¿quieres ser mi bakeneko real?

-¿bakeneko es un gato youkai verdad?

-asi es,nuestro sendero no sera facil,habra obstaculos pero juntos podremos superarlo ¿aceptas?

-si me agrada nya,digo mi master nya-le hace una reverencia lo que causa la risa y los comentarios de todos lo que preocupa y pone mas celoso a tomoki

Durante el resto del dia se mantuvo apartado de kanako que se juntaba con issei,este lo ve triste y le consulta a la hora del almuerzo

-¿pasa algo master nya?

-si,mi caballero blanco ha dejado mi reino

-¿quien es tu caballero blanco nya?

-perdon,retsuka tomoki

-ah el chico de nuestro salon nya ¿verdad?

-si,el ha sido mi sirviente desde que eramos pequeños pero ahora..-se entristece

-ire por zumo,¿quieres algo master nya?-le dice de pie

-no,nada

-okey,vengo en seguida nya-se va corriendo mientras kanako mira el cielo con tristeza

Tomoki estaba yendo al comedor por un pudin cuando issei se coloca frente suyo,intenta pasar por los costados pero el se lo impedia con saltos igual que si fuese un gato

-muevete-le dice cansado despues de intentar varias veces de pasarlo

-no hasta que me escuches retsuka senpai nya

-soy tomoki,tonto y no termines las frases con nya,es ridiculo-le dice serio

-okey te llamare tomoki y tu me llamaras issei,ahora ¿me escucharas?

-de acuerdo porque de seguro no me dejaras tranquilo

-que listo eres-poniendose en la pared para apoyarse-no debes enojarte con kanako por ser mi amigo, a fin de cuentas ustedes ya eran amigos antes de que llegase,¿sabes?,le agradezco a kanako que me aceptase como amigo,no es facil ser diferente a los demas y creo que despues de un tiempo hubiese renunciado a venir a clases si no hubiese encontrado un amigo,kanako me dio esa posibilidad,de poder estudiar y algun dia ser un chico normal de nuevo,por eso tomoki-lo mira serio-no abandones al master,kanako te necesita para seguir adelante,ademas yo tambien deseo ser amigo de los dos y compartir sus mismos sufrimientos,el te extraña ¿saes?,no lo dice pero puedo verlo en su rostro por eso se su amigo de nuevo,te lo pido-se agacha-por favor

-no se si estas loco o eres un genio,de acuerdo me reconciliare con kanako,ademas sin mi ese kanakota no sabria que hacer

-gracias nya

En la casa en su cuarto kanako tenia lista su maleta y estaba escribiendo una nota cuando una voz conocida le hace botar el lapiz

-tomoki-lo mira en la puerta

-asi que ibas a huir,ese no es el king fire of the darkner que conozco

-no puedo estar aqui si tu ahora me odias,no lo soporto

-yo no te odio kanako-se le acerca colocando su mano en su rostro-al contrario yo..te quiero

-¿como un caballero a su rey verdad?

-no,de esta manera kanakota-lo besa sorprendiendolo pero el se deja llevar cayendo a la cama

-to..mo..ki-le dice cerrando sus ojos

-te quiero,no puedo negarlo,el verte con issei me aclaro lo que siento por ti

-yo..yo..tambien te quiero tomoki-lo abraza emocionado

-lo se tu beso me lo dijo

-lo siento

-callate-lo besa haciendolo suyo entre las sabanas de su cuarto creandose la fusion de caballero y demonio...


	8. El cambio de la guarida demoniaca

Despues de estar juntos y fusionarse la relacion de kanako y tomoki era otra y ambos lo entendian,especialmente el primero ya que se sentia incomodo viviendo en la casa de los padres del segundo y mientras desayunaban antes de ir a clases kanako plantea

-voy a mudarme de tu palacio tomo

-¿que? ¿te iras de mi casa? pero ¿por que kanako?

-porque no puedo mirar a tus padres y sentir verguenza de mi mismo,como the king fire no puedo presentar esa emocion y por eso como tu rey te pido que lo entiendas y me ayudes a buscar un nuevo palacete para mi

-¿estas seguro?-se preocupa

-si,es la primera vez que me siento tan seguro de tomar una decision y espero que me apoyes tomo

-lo hare porque te quiero-le coloca la mano sobre la suya-te ayudare a buscar un lugar para los dos

-¿que dices?

-no te mudaras solo,ademas no sabes hacer nada sin mi kanakota-le sonrie

-tomo,yo-iba a decirle algo pero el lo besa

-¿entendido?

-s-si-le dice apenado pero feliz a la vez

En el instituto issei se alegra de verlos platicando en el salon y se les une

-debe estar contento master de recuperar a su caballero blanco nya

-si y gracias por ayudarme mi valiente bakeneko-le dice kanako

-espero que nos llevemos bien caballero blanco nya-le dice a tomoki

-de acuerdo,solo porque me ayudaste con este tonto-le dice tomoki estrechando su mano

Al salir de clases tomo compra varios diarios y se reune con kanako en el parque de juegos en los columpios

-aqui debe haber algun aviso de arriendo que no sea muy caro kanako

-hay que buscar uno que este cerca del instituto ¿verdad?

-exacto,asi no perderemos clases..kanako

-¿que pasa tomo?

-seguro mis viejos le avisaran a tus padres de tu cambio de domicilio,debes avisarle ya que van a desconcertarse

-tienes razon,lo hare hoy mismo,les enviare una carta-levantandose mira el cielo-aun no puedo creer lo que nos paso

-tambien es una sorpresa para mi que mi mejor amigo se convirtiera en mi pareja

-¿te arrepientes de lo que nos paso?

-no-se le acerca-me alegra de que seas tu la persona que quiero kanako

-tomo,nos pueden ver-le dice apenado

-es cierto,ven conmigo

-¿a donde?

-solo ven-le ofrece su mano

-si-de ese modo se van juntos a un viejo edificio cerca del instituto,traspasan la reja rota y una ventana en igual de condiciones parando en una habitacion con varias camas

-y¿este lugar?-consulta asombrado kanako

-es una vieja clinica,siempre venia a este lugar a pasar el rato,aqui estaremos alejados de las miradas

-¿aqui?-le dice sonrojado

-si-lo deja en la cama sacandole la corbata

-espera tomo..tu rey te lo ordena

-lo siento majestad pero el caballero blanco desobecera su orden e ira hasta el final-le desabrocha los botones de la camisa lamiendo sus pezones haciendolo estremecer,luego mete su mano por debajo de la ebilla de su pantalon y lo hace gemir con el movimiento de su mano

-ah..tomo

-preparate-solo le dice lamiendo primero su parte inferior para luego hacerlo suyo

Pasan un par de dias y despues de varios fracasos descubren un pequeño departamento cerca de la escuela y lo arriendan,al mudarse ambos se encuentran con una sorpresa inesperada

-master,caballero blanco hola nya

-TUUUU-dicen los dos al ver frente de ellos a issei que les sonreia


	9. El bakeneko como tutor

Tomo y kanako se sorprenden al descubrir alli en el edificio donde vivirian juntos a issei,a quien kanako bautizase bakeneko real

-hola-les dice se separan de el y platican acerca de como llevar esto con issei

-¿que haremos tomo?

-no lo se,por ahora no le cuentes nada de nosotros a issei

-¿sabes? no me gusta guardar secretos a mis subordinados tomo

-lo se pero es lo mejor kanako,asi que mantenlo en secreto por favor,al menos por ahora

-de acuerdo,como digas

De ese modo no le dicen nada y el les explica porque estaba en ese lugar,su madre era japonesa y su padre un sujeto de negocios del extranjero y como pasaban viajando dejan a issei en tokyo mandandole lo necesario para vivir final acota con una sonrisa

-me alegra de que el master y tomoki senpai esten aqui,asi este lugar no sera tan solitario ¿no?

Ambos solo lo miran compadecidos de su la mañana ingresa a su salon un nuevo estudiante quien se presente al salon

-soy asami shota

-eso ¿es todo?-le consulta la sensei

-si-se sienta en su lugar asignado junto a issei quien siente en el aroma de los canes,asami lo nota y le consulta

-¿te sucede algo?

-etto..¿te gustan los gatos?

-no,me agradan los perros,los gatos son tontos-sus palabras hieren en su interior a issei que decide ignorarlo,al hacerlo causa en asami un efecto,a el le atraian los chicos que lo ignoraban y este era el caso entonces le habla sin importarle su alrededor

-¡me gustas!

-eh-lo mira asombrado al igual que kanako y tomoki que lo escuchaban desde sus asientos.A diferencia de issei que era tranquilo,shota era todo lo contrario, un chico de dificil caracter,que se vestia como revelde,incluso en una clase coloca los pies sobre su escritorio,el sensei que daba la clase le llama la atencion

-asami san baja los pies

-me voy-se pone de pie-su clase es aburrida

Asi sale dejando a todos anonadados,cuando concluyen las clases el director llama a kanako a su oficina,este le pide tanto a tomoki como a issei que lo acompañasen

-como lacayos deben acompañar a su señor donde el ogro-les dice nervioso

-¿que hiciste?-le consulta tomoki

-nada

Ya en la oficina,solo kanako entra y al salir issei le consulta curioso

-¿para que lo queria el director master nya?

-issei bakeneko ¿harias cualquier cosa que tu master te ordenase?

-pues si master nya

-bien,se el tutor del kiubi

-¿kiubi?-no lo entiende

-¿de que hablas kanako?-consulta tomoki

-de asami shota,el ogro me ha solicitado como mision amaestrar al kiubi shota,pero se que el le hara caso solo a mi fiel bakeneko issei

-¿yo?-se asombra

-si porque el kiubi te ha declarado sus entimientos hacia ti,si le pides cambiar y ser un buen estudiante,de seguro no se opondra issei

-pero..el es un amante de los p-perro,es mi enemigo master nya

-te lo ruego mi reino depende de tu decision

-esta bien,por ti master sere el tutor de ese amante de los perros nya

-mucha suerte-le dice kanako,mientras tomoki no dice ni hace nada


	10. Profesor y Discípulo

Aunque a issei no le agradaba la idea de educar a asami acepta solo porque kanako se lo da valor para acercarsele en la primera hora de descanso y lo ve jugueteando con unos cachorros vagos,estaba asustado pero camina hacia el pensando para si mismo para no salir huyendo y no cumplir la mision que le encomendasen

-"los kiubis no hacen daño,eres un poderoso bakeneko,asi que demuestra tu valor"-sin percatarse estaba de pie frente a asami,en eso siente algo humedo en su pie y al bajar la mirada se topa con uno de los cachorros lamiendo su pie,entonces el miedo que trataba de contener es expulsado y cae desmayado,en su inconciencia escucha una voz que lo llamaba y al abrir los ojos descubre a asami llevandolo a la enfermeria mientras le habla

-resiste issei chan

-oye-le dice al notar que corria por el corredor con el acuesta-ya estoy bien

-eh-para mirandolo asombrado-¿en serio?

-si,puedes bajarme,esto es penoso ¿Sabes?

-lo siento-lo hace-me asustaste mucho cuando colapsaste afuera,¿te asustan mucho los perros no?

-si,cuando era pequeño fui a visitar a un amigo de mi jardin y su perro se solto mordiendo mi pierna,por eso me gustan mas los gatos-le explica luego piensa-"¿por que se lo conte apenas lo conozco? pero"-lo mira y lo ve muy conmovida-eh ¿por que lloras?

-porque tu historia se parece a la mia,yo tambien sufro como tu al no poder tocar un gato issei chan ...esto paso en cuarto grado cuando mi neechan trajo un gato callejero,estaba feliz ya que era bonito pero..cuando quise tocarlo me razguño-suspira-vaya,asi no podre gustarte

-¿en serio yo te gusto?-le dice asombrado-soy hombre como tu

-lo se y si me gustas,tu forma despectiva de tratarme cuando nos conocimos hizo que me enamorase de ti

-eres un mazoquista-le dice issei entendiendo

-perdon-luego cambia de tema-¿por que me buscabas? acaso ¿te gusto tambien?

-no,te busque porque me ordeno mi master que fuese tu tutor para que no seas expulsado ni repruebes los examenes de fin de mes-le explica,aunque en el fondo issei no se negaba a la posibilidad de tener algo con el

-¿seras mi tutor?

-asi es,desde hoy te enseñare a ser un alumno ejemplar asami

-si es asi puedes llamarme por mi nombre de pila issei sensei-le sonrie

-s-soy issei baka-le responde serio y apenado a la vez-ven a la biblioteca terminada las clases-luego ser marcha mientras asami celebra

En el salon kanako no dejaba de mover su lapiz nerviosamente,tomoki al verlo asi le habla

-vas a partirlo en dos kanako

-lo siento,me preocupa lo que haya pasado entre issei y shota

-si tanto te preocupaban debiste aceptar ser el tutor de asami

-no lo hice porque deseaba que esos dos se llevasen bien,ya que a fin de cuentas ambos son mis fieles sirvientes

-¿ya hablaste con asami?

-aun no,pero estoy seguro de que sera mi kiubi-erea demaciado confiado-en eso llega issei,quien ocupando su asiento toma aire,luego se le unen tomoki y kanako

-¿como te fue con el kiubi?

-bien master hoy despues de clases comenzare su entrenamiento

-me alegra,sigue asi y seras recompensado

-si-dice alegre mientras tomoki solo los escucha

Terminadas las clases issei va hacia la biblioteca y al cruzar la puerta no encuentra a nadie lo que lo desanima

-no vino

-estoy aqui sensei-le dice asami subido en unas escaleras cerca de las estanterias-en seguida bajo

Pisa mal un escalon y resbala

-cuidado-le dice issei que corre a salvarlo lograndolo,sin embargo ocurre algo inesperado ya que sus bocas se unen en un beso...


	11. El pacto de alianza

En la biblioteca issei se separa asombrado de asami despues del choque de sus bocas,no era capaz de verlo ya que estaba apenado y confundido en tanto asami saltaba contento en eso issei se pone de pie y le habla en un tono seco

-comportate asami san,hay que estudiar

-pero, ese beso ¿no te afecto issei chan?-le dice desconcertado

-no y deja de llamarme de ese modo,soy tu sensei y como tal me debes respeto-se sienta y abre un libro mientras shota lo mira triste

Ya terminada la clase que se mantuvo distante y silenciosa asami se pone de pie,sin mirar a issei que estaba absorto en el libro se despide,cuando desaparece tras la puerta issei cierra el texto y con la cabeza en el respaldo en la silla se toca la boca todo colorado pensando

-"por poco y se da cuenta,no puedo socializar intimamente con un amante de los perros,pero..no puedo olvidar sus labios sobre los mio,¿que hare?,si sigo asi no podre cumplir la mision que me encomendo el master"

Kanako se habia quedado en la entrada del instituto esperando a issei para consultarle sobre su primera leccion con asami,tomoki mientras tanto estaba en las practicas de softball donde se inscribiese,en eso descubre a asami de pie bajo un arbol de sakura lo que llama su atencion al ver su rostro deprimido y aprovecha el descanso para hablarle

-shota hola

-tomoki hola-luego suspira

-¿fue dura la clase de issei no?

-no,el explica muy bien,estoy asi por lo que nos paso antes de empezar la clase

-¿que les paso?-consulta desconcertado

-issei chan y yo nos besamos por casualidad

-EHHHHH!-le dice muy asombrado -EXPLICAMELO!

-de acuerdo-de ese modo le cuenta lo sucedido y al finalizar tomoki acota

-ya veo fue un accidente y dime ¿como recciono issei?

-estaba frio y distante,como si no le importara ese beso,¿por que issei chan es asi conmigo?-se queja-queria que estuviese feliz con nuestro primer beso pero-se deprime poniendo la mano en el tronco-no le gusto

-¿en serio issei te gusta shota?

-si,lo amo profundamente pero el a mi no,dime ¿que puedo hacer para gustarle tomoki?

-no lo se -luego piensa-"el problema es que se seguiran viendo para las lecciones"

En el corredor kanako seguia con su espera cuando ve a issei acercarsele angustiado

-master,por favor dele usted las lecciones a asami san

-¿que sucede kanako?

-me da verguenza decirselo,ademas asami san es mi enemigo natural,el es un kiubi y yo un bakeneko,es imposible que le siga haciendo clases

-si es asi haremos un pacto de tregua entre los dos

-¿pacto de tregua?

-si ven busquemos a tomoki para que redacte el pacto-le coge la mano y se lo lleva al patio donde aun asami se sentia miserable,kanako deseaba tener tanto a issei como a asami en su corte por lo cual no podia permitirse la perdida de uno de ellos,teniendo la esperanza que con el pacto de alianza que haria ayudaria a calmar los animos caldeados y tener su sequito de trabajadores


	12. El pacto ya echo

Issei estaba preocupado por lo ocurrido con asami ya que su beso no le habia sido indiferente y mientras corria de la mano de kanako pensaba que hacer al ver en su siguiente clase a asami que decirle,pero la espera desaparece cuando esta frente a frente con asami que lo miraba preocupado,tomoki curioso separa a kanako de ellos y le habla en voz baja

-¿por que lo trajiste?

-quiero que hagas un pacto para que mi kiubi y mi bakeneko no dejen la corte tomo

-deja de hablar asi y escucha kanakota

-¿que pasa tomoki?-le consulta desconcertado

-esos dos nunca van a ser tus aliados,porque issei le teme a shota

-¿temerle? p¿por que motivo?

-porque ambos se besaron por casualidad en la biblioteca tonto

-¿de veras?-dice asombrado

-si aunque shota dice que fue causado por un accidente fortuito

-ya veo,ahora entiendo por que issei me pidio que fuese el tutor de shota

-¿eso te pidio issei?-le dice asami mira con tristeza a issei-asi ¿que me odias verdad issei chan?

-yo-no podia verlo

-ya comprendo-dice con un tono melancolico-lo siento issei pero no podre hacer ese pacto del cual hablan y..gracias por tratar de enseñarme,dare lo mejor de mi para no dejarte mal ante los maestros issei-le sonrie marchandose mientras issei cae de rodillas sintiendose mal por lo sucedido,mientras kanako y tomoki solo lo observaban

Como lo dijese asami,llega a la escuela muy cambiado tanto por fuera como por dentro sorprendiendo tanto a sus compañeros de salon como a sus maestros

-parece que no necesitaba de ti issei-le dice en voz baja kanako lo que lo estremece,con un temor que no podia describir

Durante el descanso issei lo ve hojeando un libro de texto alejado de los demas como si fuese otra persona lo que lo preocupa,y sin darse cuenta lo seguia terminada las clases,en eso asami se detiene en un parque para beber agua del grifo que alli habia,en eso un perrito se le acerca para hacerle cariño en el pie,el antiguo asami hubiese jugado con el cachorro pero el actual asami mira serio al perro y le habla

-muevete bola de pulgas-sus ojos eran frios entonces issei interviene emocionado

-no puedo creer que rechazaras la caricia de ese perrito asami san,a ti te gustan los perros

-ya no,soy otro-le dice agachando la cabeza

-no es cierto,asami san regresa,lamento lo que te dije,lo que paso en la biblioteca,es que yo..-se pone nervioso

-¿tu que issei?-le consulta curioso

-tu..a mi..me..me..GUSTASSS-le grita colorado-no podia decirte que tu beso si me importo,que quiero mas besos como ese porque me gustas a pesar de que te gustan los perros,de que seas un kiubi y que si queria hacer el pacto contigo...eso es todo-cae sentado muy apenado,shota se coloca frente a el

-¿entonces si me quieres?

-s-si-en eso asami lo besa y esta vez issei no se separa

-hagamos el pacto-le pide shota separandose contento

-si

De ese modo ambos hablan con kanako y tomoki en el descanso en el instituto y firman el pacto de alianza lo cual alegra a kanako que pone sus brazos alrededor de sus cuellos

-bienvenidos a mi clan-sus palabras alegran tanto a issei como asami quien se sentia muy contento despues de haberse ganado el corazon de issei


	13. La primera pelea

Kanako estaba contento de que asami e issei se llevasen bien y que ademas formaran parte de su corte,al llegar a clases se les acerca para acordar la siguiente reunion,cuando lo llevaba a cabo descubre a tomoki hablando con masaomi,a la cual kanako bautizara la vaca akuma lo que no le agrada,en eso asami comenta sin que issei lograse detenerlo

-a masaomi le gusta tomo

-shh no sigas shota-le pide preocupado issei notando en kanako el semblante de enfado al saber esto,aunque ya lo sospechaba y no le agradaba que tomoki socializara con ella,mas ahora que tenian algo,aunque eso solo lo sabian el,issei y asami

-lo siento issei chan-le dice asami entendiendo,luego trata de arreglar aquello con kanako-kana-chan,tomo es gentil con ella porque le fascilicito unos apuntes,a el solo le gustas tu

-no me importa lo que haga ese caballero inutil y ustedes no deberian inmiscuirse en los asuntos de su master,permiso-se sienta en su banca mirando hacia el exterior por la ventana

-si que esta molesto ¿no?

-asi es-solo dice issei preocupado-y ¿si se separan shota?,me gusta este grupo que hemos formado

-no te desanimes,haremos una estrategia para buscarle pareja a masaomi

-¿pareja?-consulta asombrado

-si,asi dejara de molestar a tomo,teniendo a alguien de su lado lo olvidara por completo

-y ¿quien sera el sustituto listo?

-aun no lo se pero te aseguro de que le conseguire novio a masaomi

Tomoki termina su platica con masaomi y se sienta junto a kanako,en eso le pide un boligrafo pero el no lo toma en serio lo que lo desconcierta bastante

-kanako oye ¿que te pasa?

-¿que quieres don juan?-le dice mirandolo frio

-¿estas celoso de kokoro san?

-ahora la llamas por su nombre de pila-le dice de pie llamando la atencion de todos y del sensei-disculpe sensei pero no me siento bien

-sera mejor que vayas a la enfermeria muchacho

-si permiso-sale con la cabeza agachada,ya en ese lugar se recuesta en una cama y colocando su brazo en su frente mira el techo pensando

-"¿que estoy haciendo?,pelearme de ese modo con tomoki,pero...no me agrada verlo con la vaca akuma"-luego se queda dormido y sueña viendo a tomoki como le pedia a masaomi que fuese su novia y besarse frente a el-NOOOO-grita sentandose con los ojos llorosos topaandose con tomoki frente suyo-tu,¿que haces aqui?

-estaba preocupado por ti y me sali de clases,¿estas bien kanako? te ves agitado

-y ¿quien crees que es el culpable de esto baka-le dice sin mirarlo

-dime ¿que pasa para entenderlo?-le pide

-dime ¿te arrepientes de los que nos paso tomo?,¿de que estemos juntos siendo hombres los dos? o acaso ¿serias mas feliz estando con una chica como la v-vaca akuma,digo..masaomi?

-¿de que mierda hablas kanakota?-le dice serio-a mi me gustas tu,ya te lo demostre ¿no? ¿por que crees que me gusta kokoro?

-por eso,por que la llamas por su nombre

-y¿que tiene eso de extraño,somos compañeros de clase y a mis amigos los llamo por su nombre de pila

-entonces ¿ella solo es tu amiga?,¿no hay nada mas?

-no-en eso lo besa separandose-solo tu me interesas ¿entendido?

-si-se pone rojo pero feliz a la vez

En tanto asami trata de ligar a masaomi con varios chicos pero cada uno era rechazado por ella,estaba a punto de rendirse cuando ve a masaomi sonriendole a la chica nueva que llegase al salon

-"tal vez ella sea"-se queda pensando mientras issei lo observa desconcertado


	14. Haciendo de cupido

Asami se habia dado cuenta que masaomi solo sonreia cuando estaba con la nueva chica tansferida,la cual tenia un caracter muy diferente suyo,ya que le gustaban los libros y no era muy destacable entre las chicas del salon,especialmente como era masaomi,la reina de belleza de la sala de clases,por lo que llama mucho la atencion de el almuerzo issei lo nota pensativo y curioso le habla

-¿en que piensas shota?

-en la nueva y la vaca akuma issei chan

-no llames asi a masaomi san

-dime ella te ¿atrae mas que yo?-le dice serio

-claro que es bonita pero en cuestiones de sentimientos tu me gustas mucho mas

-baka-solo le dice apenado

-solo pensaba en esas dos porque se me ocurrio que hacen una buena pareja,asi masaomi dejara libre a tomoki para que pueda estar seguro al lado de kanako

-ellas dos ¿como pareja?-se asombra

-si,exacto,voy a unirlas

-¿haras de cupido?

-exacto sere un kyubi del amor issei chan-dice muy entusiasmado

-vaya

De ese modo asami vigila de cerca la relacion de masaomi y sashi yuriko,como se llamaba la nueva estudiante,espera hasta que masaomi estuviese sola y se le acerca

-hola kokoro chan

-escucha llamame de nuevo asi y te destripo-le dice cambiando mucho su caracter lo que lo asombra

-disculpa masaomi san,a ti no ¿te gustan los hombres verdad?

-asi es, todos son unos tontos

-pero te acercaste a tomoki

-lo hice por agradecimiento,nada mas-le dice seria-nunca seria amiga de un sujeto que se junta con un par de raritos

-"espera en ese grupo estoy yo,si que ha cambiado su caracter cuando nadie la ve"

-¿quieres algo mas? yuuri chan me espera

-te ¿refieres a sashiko chan?

-A QUIEN LLAMAS SASHIKOOOO-lo agarra de la corbata y haciendo un movimiento de yudo lo deja tumbado en el suelo

siento-le dice adolorido-sashi san ¿te gusta?

-si pero-se pone encunclilla y dando circulos con su dedo en el suelo-pero a lo mejor yo no le gusto de la misma forma

-"cambio su caracter asi de rapido"-piensa sorprendido

-aun no me llama por mi nombre..ah ¿que puedo hacer para que le guste?-se queja

-no te preocupes asami shota te ayudara masaomi san

-¿tu?-lo mira asombrada

Yuriko iba haacia la sala de maestros a entregar unos examenes cuando un grupo de chicas la acorralan a un muro,una de ellas le coloca la mano junto a su cabeza y acercandosele le dice

-no te acerque a masaomi hime de nuevo escoria

-yo-no sabia que hacer,aquella situacion la asustaba pero no era capaz de dejar a una de las pocas personas que la tratase bien en ese instituto

Issei por su parte estaba preocupado por lo que hiciese asami que se equivoca en la clase de arte donde participaba junto a kanako,este lo ve tratando de arreglar su error

-¿que te sucede mi fiel bakeneko?

-lo siento master,me preocupa shota

-¿que sucede con el kyubi?

-esta tratando de unir a masaomi san con sashi san-suspira

-eh-se asombra mucho con su historia


	15. Los milagros existen

Asami estaba junto con masaomi planeando la forma de ayudarla a conquistar a sashi que no sabia como enfrentar a los

admiradores de masaomi,en eso tomoki que iba a su practica de softball la ve en ese problema y la ayuda sacandola de alli antes de que le pasase algo,lo que la sorprende porque casi nunca le hablaba,ademas le tenia cierto temor por su forma de hablar,ya en un corredor ella saca un boligrafo y apuntandolo hacia el le dice asustada

-n-no te tengo miedo,y-yo se kung fu y k-kendo

-alla no lo parecia

-n-no te burles si hace algo gritare-le advierte

-vaya ¿asi tratas a tu salvador? por eso no tienes amigos

-si lo tengo,uno al menos-agacha la cabeza-aunque me gustaria ser algo mas para ella..pero soy insignificante,no estoy a su altura y tal vez no le gusten las mujeres

-eres ¿lesbiana no?

-pues..no puedo evitarlo,estudie antes en una escuela de mujeres asi que los hombres me dan miedo,ademas masaomi san ha sido muy dulce conmigo,ella no me discrimina como los demas

-ya veo te gusta kokoro chan-le dice entendiendolo

-espera,¿por que la llamas por su nombre de pila? acaso ¿ustedes dos son?

-espera kokoro chan y yo somos amigos solamente,mi pareja es kanako

-¿el chico extraño?-se refiere a las actitudes de kanako en el salon

-si,asi es,el es mi pareja

-¿te gusta un hombre?-se asombra mucho

-al igual que a ti te gusta kokoro chan

-tienes razon somos iguales

-deberias confesarle a kokoro chan lo que sientes por ella yuriko chan

-no puedo,no quiero perder su amistad

-no la perderas yuuri-chan-le dice una voz familiar,al voltearse ve a masaomi con asami frente a ellos,la estaban buscando despues de saber por una estudiante que yuriko habia sido salvada por tomoki-lamento mucho si mis seguidores te asustaron

-masaomi san-dice apenada sin saber que decirle,tomoki por su parte decide irse con asami y dejarlas a solas para que arreglasen sus diferencias

-¿nos escuchaste?-consulta preocupada sashi

-si de que yo te gusto

-lo siento,por favor no dejes de ser mi amiga por esto,no lo volvere a decir te lo prometo

-no-dice tajante

-eh-se asombra

-no sere mas tu amiga yuuri-chan

-lo sabia,en verdad lo siento-le dice desanimada

-sere tu amante-la besa asombrandola mucho

-ma..saomi..san-solo dice sorprendida

-soy kokoro..ko-ko-ro recuerdalo ¿si?-le sonrie

-si-dice emocionada de que sus sentimientos fuesen correspondidos

Tomoki y asami van por el corredor cuando se topan con issei y kanako,issei se le acerca a shota y le consulta curioso

-¿como salio tu plan?

-fue pan comido-en eso ven pasar a masaomi y sashi tomadas de las manos-ves issei chan,los milagros ocurren

-si-solo acota asombrado al igual que kanako que se siente aliviado ya que no tendria mas una rival,al menos eso pensaba ya que afuera de la casa de tomoki se estaciona un taxi bajando una chica de moños y de poca delantera

-ya estoy aqui tomo kun...


	16. Antes de ser un caballero

La chica que llegase afuera de la casa de tomoki se coloca frente a la puerta,estaba nerviosa y no era capaz de tocar el eso los recuerdos del pasado se colocan frente a ella y como un tornado la regresan al tiempo en que conoce atomoki siendo niños..

"En este tiempo remoto tomoki aun no conocia a kanako,estaba en su salon leyendo un manga como era su costumbre,en eso ve llegar a una nueva estudiante de trensas,la cual se presenta timida y despues se sienta frente a el

-hola soy tomoki y ¿tu?

-na-nagisa-solo reponde sin verlo

-bienvenida nagisa chan-le dice sonriendo lo que la sorprende

Durante el receso ninguna niña se le acerca a la nueva,asi que permanece sola en los columpios,a diferencia suya tomoki era muy sociable y tenia muchos amigos que lo invitaban a jugar,en eso ve a la nueva sola inmovil en los columpios y dejando a los niños con quienes jugaba socker se le acerca y se sienta en el otro columpio

-¿hagamos una competencia nagisa chan?

-tus amigos se enojaran porque no juegas con ellos-le dice sin mirarlo

-no me importa,ahora quiero jugar contigo ¿puedo verdad?-le dice tranquilo

-s-si-le dice muy asombrada en eso sonrie

-deberias sonreir mas

-eh-no lo entendia

-asi te ves mas bonita-solo acota y ese fue el momento en que el amor hacia aquel niño nacio en nagisa

Desde esa tarde se hicieron amigos y tomoki la cuidaba haciendo su vida escolar agradable,un dia ella lo va a ver a su casa y lo descubre con otro niño,el entonces le cuenta contento

-el es kanako mi nuevo vecino,se mudo ayer

-hola-le dice el gentil

-h-hola-le acota timida nagisa-me voy a casa

-¿tan pronto?-acota sorprendido tomoki

-si,mama quiere que la ayude,nos vemos en la escuela

-mm

Se va sintiendo que kanako le estaba quitando la amistad de tomoki mas cuando el se va al mismo salon que ellos y lo protegiese de los otros chicos como lo hiciese con ella tambien

Un dia lo ve arreglando una espada de papel mache y le pregunta decidida

-etto..tomo kun,¿cuando seamos adultos ¿te casaras conmigo?

-si-le dice interesado solo en arreglar la espada

-¿de veras?

-si

-¿es una promesa si?

-si

-gracias-le da un beso en la mejilla y se marcha contenta mientras el se toca el rostro desconcertado

-¿por que me dio ese beso?-se decia-ah tengo que arreglarla o kanako se va a enojar

Pasa un tiempo y por cosas del empleo de su padre nagisa se muda de ciudad,viendo a tomoki cuando se iba le dice emocionada

-cumpliras tu promesa cuando nos veamos de nuevo ¿verdad?

-si-le dice sin entenderla

-adios-se sube al auto y se aleja pensando-"volveremos a vernos y nos casaremos tomo kun,lo juro"..."

Ahora que era adulta estaba junto a la puerta nerviosa en eso ve en el camino a tomoki que venia con kanako,se pone contenta y corre donde el

-¡tomo kuuuunn!-lo abraza besandolo en los labios lo que lo sorprende dejando sin palabras a kanako


	17. Malos entendidos con la nobleza

Kanako no podia creer los que sus ojos observaban,una mujer besaba a la persona que le confesara sus sentimientos hacia el,con el corazon roto iba a escapar pero tomoki separandose de nagisa le coge el brazo y alzandolo le dice a ella serio

-no puedes besarme en frente de mi pareja nagisa chan

-¿tu pareja?-le dice asombrada-pero cuando eramos niños juraste esperarme para que fuesemos novios tomo kun

-yo no te prometi nada

-lo hiciste,te pregunte si querias ser mi novio y respondiste que si

-¿yo?-acota a sombrado,kanako soltandose con brusqueda lo que lo asombra acota

-si se lo prometiste como caballero blanco que eres debes cumplirlo tomoki

-kanako,te juro que nunca le prometi algo asi

-¿estas dudando de mi palabra?-le dice ella emocionada,luego mirando fria a kanako-¿que le darias a el? haras que su familia lo rechace y lo deje solo

-nagisa chan,no sigas-le dice tomoki al notar que sus palabras le hacian daño a kanako-kanako,lo que dice ella

-es cierto-lo interrumpe bajando la cabeza-no debi tener esperanzas contigo..tomoki-lo mira emocionado-lo siento

Sale corriendo,tomoki lo iba a seguir pero nagisa se lo impide poniendose en frente con los brazos cruzados

-si el te quisiera como te quiero como yo hubiese luchado tomo kun

-kanako-solo responde angustiado

Mientras caminaba triste por las calles kanako pensaba en las palabras de nagisa,en eso comienza a llover,las personas corren para protegerse y kanako solo continuaba como si el mundo estuviese vacio a su iba asami que venia de comprar unos utiles escolares

-menos mal que traje el paragua,tonto niisan si le hubiese echo caso de seguro estaria empapado-en eso ve a kanako de pie en un puente-kanako chan

Se le acerca y coloca el paragua sobre el invitandolo a su casa que quedaba cerca el sin fuerza de voluntad lo sigue en silencio lo que lo desconcierta ya en el lugar asami encuentra una nota de su familia y viendo a kanako inmovil en la puerta

-mis padres y mi niisan salieron,tenemos suerte,kanako chan puedes darte una ducha y despues mientras tu ropa se seca usa con gusto una muda mia,esta en el closet de mi cuarto

-le dice con la cabeza agachada pasa a su lado y sube las escaleras siendo observado por asami,en eso suena su celular

-alo

-hola shota,soy yo issei

-issei chan que gusto oirte-le dice contento-¿quieres tener una cita conmigo bajo la lluvia?

-no baka-le dice apenado-me llamo tomoki y dijo que el master salio de su casa y aun no regresa,me preguntaba si me ¿podias ayudar a buscarlo?

-no es necesario-le dice sonriente

-¿por que?-consulta asombrado

-porque kanako chan esta aqui,aunque esta extraño,creo que se peleo con tomoki

-¿extraño? ¿a que te refieres con eso?

-a que esta callado,cuando lo encontre estaba todo mojado y no tenia buen aspecto issei chan

-que extraño,de todos modos no lo dejes ir,le avisare al caballero blanco

-entendido y listo-le dice contento-y ¿nuestra cita issei chan?

-NUNCAAA-le grita colgando

-vaya el geniecito-se va al cuarto a ver a kanako mientras issei le cuenta por telefono a tomoki donde estaba kanako diciendole ademas como llegar a casa de shota,al colgar nagisa al escucharlos le consulta emocionada

-¿iras tras el tomo kun?

-si-le responde decidido-lamento si malinterpretaste mal mis palabraas cuando eramos niños,pero ahora no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos nagisa chan

-¿lo quieres de verdad a pesar de que es un hombre no?

-si,lo quiero y nunca voy a dejarlo de querer

-a pesar de que eso te lleve a ¿separarte de tu familia?

-aunque suceda eso seguire queriendo a kanako y no me apartare de su lado,lo siento y adios nagisa chan-se marcha corriendo

-tomo..kun-llora despues desconsolada y ya mas calmada toma sus cosas para irse de alli despues de acabada la lluvia

En casa de shota el ambiente era tenso y frio,este no sabia que decirle a kanako que permanecia en silencio sentado en un cojin

-el te se te va a enfriar,etto..¿que piensas de la relacion que tienen masaomi chan y sachi chan?,nadie creeria que esas dos terminarian como pareja ¿no?

-me voy-se levanta

-espera tu ropa aun no se seca

-vendre despues por ella,¿puedo usar esta asami mientras tanto?

-claro,incluso puedes quedartela,te ves muy bien con ellas

-gracias,nos vemos-cuando abria la puerta se topa con tomoki que venia exhausto-to..mo..ki

-¿ibas a huir de nuevo sin escucharme kanako?-le dice serio

-no tengo nada que hablar contigo-iba a marcharse pero tomoki le agarra con fuerza un brazo y lo lanza contra la cama

-espera,¿no estas siendo un poco brusco tomoki?-le dice preocupado asami

-sale shota-le dice serio

-pero

-SALE-le grita asustandolo

-si-sale y tomoki cierra la puerta con llave


	18. Los youkai tambien son niñeros

Asami estaba tarareando en la ducha de su casa,estaba muy contento ya que el dia anterior durante el almuerzo de la escuela conversa con issei

"-mañana ire a akihabara-le dice contento

-¿eres un otaku shota?-le consulta asombrado

-no,pense que como ahora soy el kyubi de kanako chan podria tener mas informacion acerca de esos youkai

-no bromees-le dice serio issei-kanako a diferencia de nosotros aun no se cura del sindrome de octavo grado y por eso nos denomino sus youkai

-es la primera vez que te escucho hablar de esa manera de kanako chan,siempe lo llamas master

-porque no quiero que se sienta excluido-mira el piso melancolico bajando sus palillos-yo entiendo lo que es sentirse aislado por ser diferente a los demas

-lo siento issei chan-le dice sintiendose culpable-de todos modo ¿vamos a akihaba?seguro alla encontraremos el regalo perfecto para kanako chan,recuerda que nos dijo tomoki que su cumpleaños seria muy pronto

-es cierto,al master le gustaria un obsequio de akihabara,de acuerdo ire contigo y ¿cuanto sera shota?

-mañana-le dice emocionado-ah esto sera como una cita

-baka-se pone de pie serio-nos vemos mañana a las cuatro en el parque soremi

-okey"

De vuelta en su cuarto miraba contento su ropa mientras pensaba en las cosas que haria junto a issei,este por su parte en su casa ya se estaba colocando los zapatos cuando su hermana mayor se le une,trayendo en brazos a su hijo de un año de vida

-issei,¿puedes cuidar a kai?

-y ¿nuestros padres neesan?-le dice sorprendido

-salieron donde nuestro tio takeshi que esta enfermo para visitarlo y resulta que me llamaron de mi trabajo para sustituir a una empleada y..bueno

-no tienes a nadie para que lo cuide ¿no?

-si,lo siento si te molesto con esto,pero si no voy a mi trabajo mi jefe me despedira

-esta bien deja conmigo a kai

-ah gracias,eres un amor-se lo pasa-su biberon esta en la nevera y en el segundo cajon de mi comoda esta una muda de ropa y pañales,si quieres que tome su siesta debes leerle los tres osos es su cuento favorito

-ya,ya ahora vete de una vez

si y gracias de nuevo niichan

Issei mirando al bebe se siente algo triste porque tendria que posponer su salida con asami,deja a kai en su cuna y llama a por su parte ya casi estaba a punto de salir cuando suena su movil

-alo ¿quien es?

-soy yo issei,shota

-ah issei chan voy saliendo para alla

-ya no es necesario shota

-eh ¿por que?-se asombra

-porque tengo que cuidar a mi sobrino,lo siento mucho shota

-ya veo-le cuelga mientras issei va a hacerle aalgo triste su mamadera al bebe

Minutos mas tarde suena el timbre de su casa y al abrir se encuentra con shota

-shota ¿que haces aqui?

-vine a por mi cita

-pero ya te dije que no podre salir contigo

-lo se ¿tienes que cuidar a tu sobrino verdad?

-asi es,no entiendo que estas tramando shota

-nada malo,estaba pensando que dos niñeros son mejor que uno

-shota-se asombra pero a la vez se alegra

-¿puedo cuidar a tu sobrino junto contigo issei chan?

-si-le dice muy feliz

De esa manera pasan su cita especial cuidando un bebe...


	19. La abuelita de kokoro

-"Abuelita cuando crezca voy a cuidarte,te lo prometo

-lo se kokochan-sonrie"-en su habitacion masaomi despierta con este recuerdo de su infancia,se levanta para ir a clases y mete en su mochila un album de fotografias

-bien,con esto de seguro me recordara-dice sonriendo

Al llegar al instituto todos la saludan,ya que era muy popular,por ser sociable ,la reina del festival de primavera del instituto dos veces seguido y tambien ser la presidenta de las porristas,lo que cohibe a sashi que prefiere no acercarsele y hacerlo solamente cuando se reunen durante la hora del almuerzo en su lugar secreto

-¿que pasa yuuchan?-le consulta masaomi al verla callada

-soy muy poca cosa para ti kokoro,eres bonita y popular,sino fuera por mi-en eso siente sus labios sobre los de ella separandose apenada

-si vuelves a decir algo asi de nuevo te castigare mas severamente-le dice seria en eso coge un pulpo salchicha del bento de sachi y lo come-esta delicioso,¿me puedes hacer uno para mi tambien?-le dice sonriendo

-c-claro-acota desconcertada

-ah yuuchan,hoy no podre irme a casa contigo,lo siento-junta las manos en son de disculpas-tengo algo que hacer primero,pero te lo recompensare ¿si?

-esta es la quinta vez que no nos vamos juntas-le dice sashi-¿sientes verguenza de mi kokoro?

-no es eso es que-agacha la cabeza preocupando a sashi

-deseo ayudarte porque te quiero kokoro-le coge las manos-dimelo te lo pido

-esta bien-le dice al ver la sinceridad en sus ojos-mis padres son empresarios,asi que casi todo el tiempo estan de viaje,al menos eso recuerdo desde muy pequeña,pero ¿sabes? no me sentia sola ya que tenia a mi abuelita,ella hacia el trabajo de mis padres,me cuidaba con cariño pero..-mira el cielo

-acaso ¿ella murio kokoro?-le consulta despues se arrepiente-lo siento no quise preguntarte eso kokoro

-mi abuelita aun sigue viva,sin embargo hace tres años comenzo a desconocernos,al punto en que mis padres la internaron en un acilo para ancianos,desde entonces voy a verla y le llevo cosas tratando de que me reconozca de nuevo

-ya veo deseas recuperarla ¿verdad?

-si ya que ella ha sido mas mi familia que mis propios padres,ahora despues de clases ire a verla y-saca el album-le llevo estas fotografias,quiza si las ve me recuerda yuuchan

-¿puedo ir contigo a verla kokoro?

-yuu..chan-se asombra

-quiero conocer a la persona que te convirtio en el ser gentil que eres ahora ¿puedo?

-si-se alegra en eso-te quiero yuuchan-se lanza sobre ella abrazandola muy contenta-tamo

-¿que es eso?-consulta confundida sashi

-t-e-a-m-o,que mas-le dice sonriendo lo que la apena,luego se besan

Era tarde cuando llegan al acilo siendo recibidas por la cuidadora,van hasta el cuarto de la anciana y al acercarse kokoro con el album la mujer le habla primero

-veniste a verme youko

-si mamiko-le dice entendiendo que la confundia con su amiga de la preparatoria,asi que le sigue el juego dejando el libro sobre la cama-vine a verte ¿como estas?

-aburrida,aqui solo hay chicos feos-al mirar a sashi-trajiste a tu nuevo novio ¿verdad?¿como se llama?

-se llama-no sabia que responder,sashi al verla en aprietos se les acerca y cogiendo la mano de masaomi acota

-soy tamure tamo,mucho gusto

-"tamo ¿eh?"-piensa sonriendo masaomi

De ese modo pasan al lado de la anciana con el album guardado todo el tiempo,con la idea que sus visitas eran su amiga de instituto y su la noche masaomi se incorpora y coloca el album en una estanteria

-bien ya es hora de irnos a casa,vendre otro dia mamiko

-los estare esperando a los dos y youko traeme un chico guapo para mi ¿si? p

-si,lo hare,adios-pasando junto a sashi susurra en voz baja-adios abuelita

Caminando de regreso a casa sashi queria decirle algo,ya que todo el tiempo masaomi estaba en silencio,en eso acota ella con los ojos llorosos

-hoy tambien fracase,si soy mala para esto ¿no?

-kokoro-la abraza para que se desahogara y ella lo hace llorando amargamente en sus brazos


	20. El demonio tambien miente

Kanako estaba en el cuarto haciendo su trabajo de ciencias en el laptos de tomoki mientras este practicaba para su partido de soccer que seria dentro de poco cuando suena su movil y al contestar se haya con la voz de su abuelo paterno

-chi chi ¿por que me llamas?-le dice asi de cariño

-porque tus desconsiderados padres no me dijeron que mi nieto se habia ido a vivir con su amigo a tokyo y ¿como estas?

-bien,aqui tanto la casa de tomoki como el instituto me agradan mucho chi chi

-¿estas en algun club deportivo verdad?-le consulta ya que toda su generacion habia participado en un club deportivo cuando estudiaba

-pues-no sabia que decirle,ademas su abuelo pensaba que su sindrome del octavo grado habia ya desaparecido,en eso ve por la ventana a tomoki pateando el balon y acota-estoy en el club de soccer chi chi

-¿de veras?,me alegra dime eres ¿defensa,ofensiva,delantera o portero en tu equipo?

-soy po-portero-indica de pie tratando de sonar sincero

-oh,me gustaria verte jugar pero los negocios me tienen ocupado aqui en nagasaki

-chi chi estoy haciendo mis deberes ahora y..

-ya veo,no te interrumpire mas,me alegra oir tu voz kanako

-a mi tambien me dio gusto oirte chi chi,adios-le cuelga y al principio estaba sin moverse mirando el piso,despues de unos minutos salen corriendo asustado hacia el patio asombrando a tomoki

-¿que te pasa kanako?

-llamo mi chi chi tomo,¿que hare?,le he mentido-dice angustiado de rodillas

-¿mentido? ¿como?

-le dije que era portero en el equipo de soccer del instituto

-eh pero ni siquiera te gusta el balon pie kanako,eres un fiazco para los deportes

-lo se-dice triste-solo no queria defraudar a chi chi tomo ¿que hare?-llora y tomoki colocando su mano sobre su cabeza

-no te preocupes con lo ocupado que esta tu abuelo en nagasaki no creo que venga a verte a jugar soccer

-¿tu lo crees?

-si

Sin embargo no todo lo que se dice o piensa es cierto ya que a los dos dias despues de esta platica cuando tomoki y kanako regresaban de clases se topan con el abuelo del segundo sentado en el sofa de la casa tomando te y galletas

-kanako,que grande y guapo te has puesto-lo abraza el hombre mayor-ah te pareces tanto a tu madre,menos mal que no sacaste tantos rasgos fisicos del atolondrado de mi yerno

-chi chi-le dice separandose

-lo siento-se disculpa,en eso ve a tomoki y lo reconoce-hola tomoki

-hola chi chi-le dice asi ya que el se lo permitiera desde que frecuentaba la casa de kanako cuando era un niño pequeño-bienvenido

-gracias

-chi chi ¿que haces en tokyo?-consulta kanako

-vine por asunto de trabajo pero ¿sabes? voy a irte a ver a tu partido del sabado-luego le acota a tomoki-supe que estan en el mismo equipo,eso me alegra asi puedes aconsejar a mi nieto en la porteria tomoki

-s-si-le responde viendo la cara de preocupacion de kanako,quien no sabia como salir de esta mentira que el mismo crease

En la noche platican en el cuarto sobre lo que harian

-tomoki enseñame a ser un portero ¿si?

-¿vas a seguir con esto?

-si como king fire of darkness no puedo quedar como un mentiroso ante mi abuelo ¿me ayudas?

-si-luego se acuestan a dormir esperando tomoki que esta mentira no se le fuese de las manos a kanako y tuviese consecuencias desastrozas para el


	21. El demonio se duerme

Kanako se sentia culpable despues de mentirle a su abuelo y no era capaz de decirle la esa noche va al jardin y mira el pequeño estanque que habia en la casa de tomoki,este escucha los pasos que hace al bajar por las escaleras y lo sigue observando en su rostro la preocupacion por lo que estaba pasando,se le une y le coloca la mano en el hombro

-¿no puedes dormir?

-no,me siento muy mal por mentirle a chi chi,no quiero que se sienta defraudado de mi tomoki

-kanako ¿te ayudo a entrenar para el encuentro de soccer?

-¿que dices tomoki? ni siquiera pertenezco a tu equipo-le dice asombrado

-puede decirle a mi capitan que te ponga de reemplazo de nuestro portero,¿sabes? nos falta un hombre mas

-no debes,ademas no soy bueno,perderian por mi causa

-no te preocupes por eso,nuestro portero titular es muy bueno,no creo que salgas a jugar

-ya veo,si chi chi me ve en tu equipo no dudara de mi palabra ¿verdad?

-por fin lo entendiste kanako

-gracias tomoki,pero aunque no juegue quiero entrenar asi puedo jugar con chi chi antes de que regrese a nagasaki ¿verdad?

-si,arriba ese animo-le da la mano

-"ahora entiendo porque te quiero tanto tomoki y espero quererte por siempre"

Asi de ese modo entrenan para el encuentro de soccer,tomoki les explica la situacion de kanako a shota e issei los cuales deciden ayudarlo con su plan,Entre asami y tomoki logran convencer al entrenador y al capitan del equipo de soccer dejar entrar de reemplazo a kanako,ya todo estaba listo

Una noche antes del partido ambos se reunen en el viejo edificio

-¿estas nervioso kanako?

-algo,de nuevo te agradezco tomoki lo que estas haciendo por mi,en verdad muchas gracias

-con las gracias no es suficiente-lo deja en el suelo-puedes darme mas ¿sabes?

-s-si-le dice apenado y tomoki comienza por subirle la camisa y lamerle los pezones-ah

-yo hare lo que sea por ti kanako para que seas feliz-le dice besando y pasando su lengua por su torzo desnudo

-lo se..ah-gime cuando tomoki lo lleva al extremo

A la mañana siguente,en el estadio que estaba repleto,tomoki se acerca a kanako a la banca al verlo tenso moviendo la tapa de una botella de agua

-tranquilo tu solo observa el partido

-s-si

El encuentro iba sin contratiempos,en eso el portero del equipo de tomoki al tratar de coger el balon del enemigo se tuerce el pie quejandose,tomoki y kanako miran todo preocupado y el entrenador envia a kanako a la cancha para reemplazarlo,camina nervioso observando las gradas ve a su abuelo animandolo

-tratare que el balon no llegue a la porteria-le dice tomoki cerca suyo

-mm-se arregla los guantes mientras el sudor recorria su rostro

Como lo dijese tomoki el balon nunca llegaba a su sector sin embargo en eso un jugador del equipo contrario da un certero golpe el cual se dirigia a la porteria de kanako,tomoki corre para alcanzarla pero estaba muy lejos y le grita a kanako

-TU PUEDESSS!

-"puedo hacerlo"-pensaba kanako y salta golpeando el balon con su puño mandandolo lejos-"lo logre"-dice contento

-CUIDADOOO-escucha el grito de su abuelo ,sin embargo se golpea con uno de los pilares de la porteria en la cabeza y queda inmovil en el pasto,tomoki corre asustado al sonar el pito del arbitro y lo voltea mirando asustado que sangraba

-UNA AMBULANCIA!-grita

En el hospital esperaba en el pasillo junto a sus padres y el abuelo de kanako que fuese a ver al medico que revisaba a kanako,en eso sale con el semblante serio y tomoki le consulta

-¿como esta?

-kanako esta en coma

-no..puede ser-dice sin creerlo tomoki-esto es mi culpa-cae de rodillas apesadumbrado


	22. Entre la realidad y el sueño

Tomoki caminaba por la lluvia que caia despues de saber por el abuelo de kanako que este se hallaba en aceptaba esta realidad,asami e issei vnian hacia el hospital cuando lo ven sentado en un paradero,issei es el primero en hablarle ya que shota se daba cuenta de que algo malo estaba pasando con solo ver su rostro apagado

-¿como esta el master tomoki san?-le dice issei

-el esta dormido-solo responde sin levantar la cabeza

-entonces ¿se pondra bien?

-no,ahora kanako esta en coma y todo por mi culpa por ponerlo en el equipo

-no puede ser

-no te culpes-le dice shota-lo hiciste para que su abuelo no se decepcionara de el tomoki

-debi aconsejarle que le dijese la verdad en vez de hacerlo jugar shota-lo mira con los ojos llorosos-si el no despierta no se que sera de mi-luego llora como un niño mientras asami e issei se compadecen de el

Transcurre una semana y kanako seguia igual,ni siquiera la llegada de sus padres ayudaron a cambiar su estado,desde ese dia fatidico tomoki solo miraba el cuarto desde la calle y se iba siempre con la mirada triste

"En sus sueños kanako despierta en una pradera llena de flores

-¿donde estoy?-se pregunta confundido poniendose de pie al caminar tropieza con su ropa y se da cuenta avergonzado de que portaba un vestido-ehhh ¿que es esto?,seguro fue el baka de tomoki

-su majestad-le dice issei vestido como un soldado de la epoca medieval

-y ¿esa ropa issei?

-es mi ropa habitual,venga su carruaje la espera

-un momento,¿de que hablas no entiendo?

-no se preocupe su majestad en el palacio sera atendida por el medico real

-"¿que esta pasando?"-piensa confundido siguiendolo..."

En la realidad asami se reune con issei despues de visitar a kanako en terapia intensiva

-issei chan tenemos que hacer algo con respecto a tomoki,ya lleva varios dias encerrado en su departamento

-he intentado hablarle pero siempre me echa-le acota issei-si al menos el master despertase

-el lo hara solo cuando el testarudo de tomoki este aqui con el,esa es su mejor cura

-yo pienso lo mismo shota pero ¿como haremos para traerlo?

-dejame a mi pero te aseguro de que hoy ese tonto vendra a verlo

"En el sueño kanako se asombra al ver a shota siendo su medico quien lo revisaba como todo un profesional

-no he encontrado nada anormal,¿digame su majestad donde se golpeo?

-en ninguna parte pero ¿por que me visto como mujer? ¿por que eres un medico y por que issei parece un caballero de la mesa redonda?

-vaya su situacion es peor de lo que pense,no se preocupe mientras busco una solucion a su problema debe descansar en sus aposentos

-espera,no has respondido lo que te pregunte shota

-despues,ahora descanse y podra recordar quien es usted majestad-se marcha dejandolo encerrado

-demonios ¿que rayos pasa aqui?-solo dice mas enojado que antes..."

Tomoki sale del departamento con la basura cuando se topa con issei y asami

-ven a ver a kanako al hospital-le dice asami

-¿para que? el no despertara-le dice sin dar la vuelta hacia el

-tomoki,el master te necesita-le dice issei

-esta mejor sin mi,si no me hubiese conocido no estaria en esa cama

-imbecil-le dice asami agarrandolo de la camisa alterado

-shota no-le pide asustadoissei

-es la unica forma que este cabeza dura entienda issei chan-le dice serio,luego mirando a tomoki-si issei estuviese en la situacion de kanako no lo dejaria solo,aunque fuese mi culpa no lo dejaria,acaso ya no lo quieres ¿baka?

-si lo quiero,por eso sufro pero..-le dice emocionado

-si en verdad lo quieres entonces ve al hospital y dicelo

-¿deque servira? esta en coma y no me va a escuchr shota

-yo se que si,tu eres el unico que lo puede hacer volver de ese sueño donde esta ahora,si le hablas y le pides que despierte kanako te escuchara y lo hara,ten confianza hombre

-si-se suelta-traere a kanako de vuelta-se va corriendo mientras sus amigos lo ven contento,en tanto kanako en su sueño sentia que algo le faltaba,alguien y no podia recordar quien era esa persona especial


	23. El pacto del demonio y el caballero

"Kanako dentro de su sueño sentia que algo le faltaba,en eso ve por la ventana de su habitacion una espesa nieblina gris cubriendolo todo iba a salir al balcon pero una voz de mujer se lo impide

-no vaya majestad o sera absorvida por esa nieblina

-masaomi san-le dice al verla vestida de mucama mientras yuriko estaba igual dejando una bandeja de alimentos en la mesita del centro

-¿que es esa nieblina?-consulta kanako asombrado

-nadie lo sabe-acota sashi-se cree que la creo un poderoso brujo para proteger este reino de los invasores,otros creen que es el aliento de un come hombres que espera a que su victima se adentre a la nieblina para ser su alimento,por eso majestad permanezca aqui donde estara segura

-ademas su prometido la esta esperando en el salon principal

-¿prometido?¿quien es el?-luego piensa-"acaso sera esa persona que me falta"

Tomoki corria hacia el hospital mientras una intensa lluvia se deja caer sobre la ciudad

-"esperame kanako,voy a ayudarte"-se decia determinado sin importarle nada

En su apartamento issei miraba la lluvia desde la ventana preocupado,luego le dice a asami que se preparaba una taza de leche caliente

-ojala tomoki logre sacar al master del coma shota

-el amor puede ser muy fuerte-se sienta a su lado y le pasa una taza-ten,no te preocupes estoy seguro de que si kanako chan escucha la voz de tomoki despertara

-ojala,me daba pena ver a tomoki tan triste

-espera issei chan tu eres mio

-¿de que hablas? ¿acaso estas celoso de tomoki?

-y ¿si lo estuviese?,no me gusta que hables de otros,te basta con tenerme isseichan

-escucha asami shota-se levanta serio dejando la taza de lado-yo no le pertenezco a nadie ¿esta claro?

-si pero-lo abraza por la cintura-te amo y me duele que pienses en otra persona

-tonto-le dice tocando su cabeza-nunca voy a dejarte,porque eres importante para mi

-issei chan-lo bota a la cama y alli lo besa-te quiero

-tonto-le dice colorado,luego se besan nuevamente

Caminando bajo un mismo paragua iban masaomi y yuriko que venian de visitar a kanako en el hospital

-es una pena que tomoki no estuviese alla masaomi

-no debe ser facil para el ver a su pareja en ese estado yuuchan

-¿crees que kanako despierte algun dia?

-no lo se yo pienso que tomoki es la cura para el-en eso lo ven pasar corriendo a su lado-ese es tomoki

-si,va al hospital

-al fin se decidio a hacer algo

-espero que la suerte este con el

-lo estara yuuchan,lo estara-le coge la mano-vamos a casa

-si-le responde sonriendo

"En el sueño kanako llega hasta el salon pero se deciluciona al ver frente de el un hombre de bigote

-que bella se ve hoy,sera un honor despozarla

-yo..-no sabia que decirle"

En el cuarto tomoki empapado se acerca a la cama y le coge la mano a kanako

-kanako regresa por favor,regresa a mi

"Kanako en el sueño escucha esta voz desde la niebla y se aleja del hombre que decia ser su prometido

-majestad a ¿donde va?

-el me llama-dice abriendo las puertas de la calle

-no lo haga desaparecera

-el me llama,aquel que mi corazon busca-camina sin rumbo fijo en la niebla,de repente aparece un monstruo e iba a matarlo ,cierra los ojos asustado pero en eso ve a un caballero de armadura blanca empuñando su espada y acabando de un solo golpe el monstruo,descubriendo que era tomoki quien le sonrie y estirando su mano hacia el

-he venido por ti,¿vamos a casa kanako?

-si-se convierte en hombre y levantandose lo abraza emocionado-te estaba esperando tomoki

-lo se..se alejan juntos"

En la habitacion tomoki ve a kanako viendolo con una sonrisa

-veniste a por mi,lo sabia,nunca me dejaste solo tomoki

-kanakooo-lo abraza llorando-tonto

-perdon por asustarte ,ya regrese

-si-se besan

Pasan un par de dias y kanako se recupera,junto a tomoki le dice la verdad a su abuelo y tiempo despues de su relacion con tomoki a sus padres,quienes se sorprenden al comienzo y con el transcurso aceptan su relacion ya que lo ven feliz a su se recupera de su sindrome de octavo grado y se gradua junto a sus amigos.

Estaba en la azotea de la escuela cuando se le une tomoki

-hace un buen dia ¿no?

-si,¿se los dijiste a tus padres tomoki?

-anoche lo hice y al igual que los tuyos se sorprendieron

-¿aceptaron lo nuestro?

-asi es asi que no te salvaste de tenerme en tu vida para siempre

-eres mi caballero,por lo tanto siempre debes estar a mi lado

-exacto-se arrodilla y con una reverencia le coge su mano derecha-acepto y obedezco sus ordenes king fire of the darkness,luego levantandose pone su mano en su mejilla-estare eternamente a tu lado kanako

-mm-se besan mientras el viento primaveral eleva las flores de cerezo

FIN


End file.
